


Take Me As A Prisoner

by tjlyricz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A for effort buddy, Gen, Katara gets revenge, Light Bondage, Tickle torture, Tickling, Toph is a lie detector master, Trust, Western Air Temple, What could have happened if they had taken Zuko as prisoner, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is ticklish, attempt at redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjlyricz/pseuds/tjlyricz
Summary: “Alright…You can tell her.”“Oh ho, I don’t need your permission to do anything, Flames. I would have told her no matter what you said.”And with that, Toph walked away, leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts as he watched her pull Katara aside. He knew the deed was done when Katara narrowed her eyes at him with a vicious smirk on her face. His fate was sealed.(Zuko has left his father’s side. He knows his destiny is to help Aang master firebending before Sozin’s Comet. There’s just one problem: getting them to accept him into their group. So when Zuko offers to be their prisoner, Katara decides to get revenge on the banished prince.)Part 2 to my other fic on AO3 "Try To Understand" (although this fic could stand alone on its own :))
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Kudos: 23





	Take Me As A Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! A decent chunk of the beginning dialogue comes straight from the Western Air Temple episode, so all of that awesomeness goes to the creators of this brilliant show *prayer hands emoji* Otherwise, it's all mwah *sunglass emoji* I hope you enjoy! :)

Zuko took a deep breath. He had changed. He realized how wrong he had been. The war of good and evil inside his heart tore him apart. He cursed himself for days now realizing how long he had let the ways of Sozin and the desire to earn his father’s love negatively impact the decisions he made. He needed to make things right. Zuko already completed his first step: addressing his father. The denounced prince couldn’t believe how blinded he was by the propaganda the Fire Nation spewed to its people. He needed to set things straight. It brought him so much satisfaction to look his father in the eye and tell him that he would align with the Avatar and take the Fire Lord down. _That_ was his destiny. 

But now he had the problem in front of him: convincing the Gaang to accept him into their group. It didn’t matter how many times he practiced his speech or practiced explaining his previous errors, he always ended up feeling stupid and unworthy. “No, I have to do this…” He peeked around one of the stone columns of the Western Air Temple to see Katara with her hands on her hips.

“Aang, can we talk about you learning firebending now?” There was a sense of frustration and urgency in her tone.

Zuko took another few deep breaths. The group talked amongst themselves. Zuko only picked up bits and pieces of their brief conversation before jumping in.

“…I think that’ll have to wait.” Toph pointed at Zuko.

The young man’s heart pounded hard against his chest as he raised his arm to wave, “Hello, Zuko here.”

The group took their typical fighting stances. Zuko managed a hard swallow knowing how difficult this was going to be. Words just started falling from his mouth. All the practicing he did prior to coming to see them left the moment he started talking. “Uhhh, I’m good now, and well I think I should join your group, oh, and I can teach firebending to you.” He paused to see how the children in front of him were taking his words. When the small gap of silence wasn’t filled with protest, Zuko continued, “See, I, umm…”

Then the questioning and suspiciousness and boiling distain seeped in. He shouldn’t have been surprised.

“You can’t _possibly_ think that _any_ of us would trust you, can you?” Katara’s words stung. He couldn’t blame her. In Ba Sing Se, he tried to show her he was changing for the better, to have a new start. But when Azula promised the chance to get back his honor, he couldn’t help himself. Zuko was ashamed that it took getting his father’s false love to realize that he had been fighting for the wrong side this whole time.

Zuko’s heart raced. “I-I’ve done some good things! I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, b-but I set him free! That’s something!” The large flying bison licked him in response to his confession. Maybe that would be enough for them to accept him? Animals know if you’re a good person. Appa’s a smart animal. That should be a sign, right?

Toph started to agree with Zuko, but then Sokka and Katara jumped down his throat again.

“I can understand why you wouldn’t trust me, and I know I’ve made some mistakes in the past—”

“Like when you attacked our village?” Sokka raged, pointing his boomerang at Zuko.

“Or when you stole my mother’s necklace and-and-and did _things_ to track down Aang?” Katara’s cheeks flushed with her hand over her pouch of water. Zuko knew what she was referring to. He hadn’t treated her very well when they ran into the pirates, when he had her tied to the tree. He used his own method of torture that didn’t break her like he thought it would.

It was embarrassing. _He_ was embarrassing. This whole ordeal was embarrassing, all because of him.

He couldn’t look at her when he tried to explain himself further. “Look, I was wrong to try to capture you, and I’m sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe.” The nervous prince proceeded to mention that he hired an assassin to kill them and that he was going to try to stop the man. The group turned into an uproar (not that Zuko would blame them for that either). He tried to reason with them, but they wouldn’t listen. Aang had been incredibly quiet this whole time. It was a bit unnerving.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Zuko directed his attention to Aang. “You once said you thought we could be friends.” A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face. “You _know_ I have good in me.”

The small boy looked at Zuko’s pleading eyes. Zuko wished he could go back in time and change his ways, erase every bad thing he ever did to these kids because that’s what they are: children. He once saw them as peasants and a means to get back something as trivial as his father’s approval like he did with everything else in his way, but now he saw how incredibly wrong he was. Looking at them now, he sees brave children that are doing the best they can to save the world.

Aang’s face remained stoic for a moment. Then he closed his eyes, blocking Zuko out before saying, “There’s no way we can trust you after everything you’ve done…” His voice was saturated with disappointment as he opened his eyes and looked right back into Zuko’s soul.

“You need to get out of here, NOW.” Katara snarled, whipping out a harsh stream of water, waiting for Zuko to give her a reason to attack, an attack he knew he deserved.

Zuko threw his hands up. “I-I’m trying to explain that I’m not that person anymore!” He pointed behind him as if they could see a ghost of the old version of himself.

Sokka took a step forward, forcing Zuko to step back. “Either you leave, or we attack.” Sokka’s threat was low, steady, and honest.

But Zuko couldn’t give up. There had to be something he could do to make them see that he meant what he said. “If you won’t accept me as a friend, then…um…” He bit his lip, trying to think of something, _anything_ to get them to listen. What would _he_ want to see if someone had betrayed him asking for his mercy and forgiveness?

A thought occurred to him. It wouldn’t help his dignity by any means. And he wasn’t one to gravel, but he had no other choice. He swallowed his pride and offered, “Then…Then maybe you’ll take me as a prisoner.” The former prince dropped to his knees and bowed his head, extending his arms up with his wrists pressed together. “Do whatever you want with me, I won’t fight back. I give you my word.” He kept his gaze down. “I want to help…Please…”

Silence. Unbearable silence lingered in the air for what felt like an eternity. Zuko shifted his head to the side to find Appa tilting his gaze at them. Whispers of their decision echoed above him.

“I don’t trust him!” Katara hissed.

“Yeah, he’s not exactly what you’d call ‘trustful.’” That was Sokka’s voice.

“He was telling the truth about Appa, guys.” Toph offered. “And I’m telling ya, he’s not lying right now. He genuinely wants to help.”

“What’s to say he won’t change his mind again? Like he did when we were in the cave?” Katara bantered, voice heated.

“Look, all I know is that Aang needs a firebending teacher, and if Fireflakes over there is willing to help, then we should let him.”

“But what if it’s a trap?” Sokka questioned.

“Who would be dumb enough to tell us we could keep him as a prisoner?” Zuko could hear the amusement and annoyance in Toph’s voice. “But if you guys need extra support,” she turned her attention to Zuko. “Hey Prince of Sparks,” Toph started.

Zuko grudgingly lifted his head to meet her muted gaze. Old Zuko would have lost it if someone demeaned his with a nickname like that, but this was New Zuko. If being a part of the group meant being called ridiculous names, he’d find a way to deal with it. Zuko coughed, his wrists still pressed together above his head. “Yes?”

“Is this whole act a trap?”

“No! I’m telling you the truth!” Zuko didn’t mean for his tone to come out aggressive, but it did. He needed this. He was desperate. He knew things that they didn’t know. He needed them to have him on their side.

“See? You paranoid dolts happy now?” Toph picked at her ear before flicking whatever she found underneath her nail to the floor. “He’s being honest.”

Zuko shifted his glance to Katara, Sokka, and Aang’s face. Aang looked confused. Zuko could tell he wanted to let him in, but Zuko also knew that Aang cared about what his friends thought. Sokka stared at him with caution and deep suspicion, stroking his chin and squinting his eyes as if that would help him think better. Then there was Katara. Her glare burned into him, full of rage and distrust. He feared her judgement the most.

“Well, what do you dunderheads say?” Toph broke the silence.

“Aang, what do you think?” Sokka asked.

The Avatar continued to look at Zuko before answering. “I believe him…But everyone has to be okay with him staying. If anyone is uncomfortable with the idea, he leaves.”

Zuko took a hard swallow.

“Toph, you said you’re okay with this?” Aang double-checked.

“Yeah, Twinkle Toes, isn’t that what I’ve been saying all along?”

“Sokka, what about you?”

The Water Tribe warrior sighed. “Buddy, if you’re okay with it, I’m okay with it. I trust your gut.”

It came down to Katara.

“Katara, how do you feel about—?”

Katara didn’t let Aang finish. She stormed from the group’s circle and stood right in front of Zuko. “You think you’ve changed, hm?”

Zuko nodded quickly, his heart pounding in his ears. “Yes, I know I have.”

“You’re not spying on us for your father?” She folded her arms in a huff.

Zuko shook his head, grimacing. “No, I’m not spying for the Fire Lord.”

Katara only continued to glare, her icy blue eyes turning his gold embers cold. She analyzed his face, probably taking in the throbbing pulse in his neck, the sweat leaking down his brow, and how his arms shook from fear of being shunned away. A growl rolled out of her before she turned her back to him to face Aang. “Ugh! Fine, he can stay…”

Zuko leaned down and pressed his forehead to the floor. “Thank you, Katara.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Don’t thank me, Zuko. You should thank Aang.” The girl directed her attention to her brother. “Sokka, do we still have that leftover rope from our trip?”

Sokka arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, why?”

Katara squatted down and pushed Zuko up with his shoulder so that he fell on his back. “I’m going to tie up our prisoner.”

Zuko could hear the slightest fragment of satisfaction in her tone. She was angry alright, but Zuko could see that she had something planned for him. He wasn’t sure what, but he knew he probably would not enjoy it.

A smirk formed on Sokka’s lips. “I’ll go grab them now.”

“Guys, maybe we don’t have to tie him up…He doesn’t have to be treated like a prisoner. That’s not what we do, right?” Aang questioned. “Toph said he’s telling the truth…So why don’t we see if—”

“No,” Katara cut him off. “I want to see how much he ‘won’t fight back’ before we decide he can be trusted.”

“Here’s the rope, sis!” Sokka tossed the bounds to Katara.

“I didn’t think you had it in ya, Princess.” Toph chuckled. “Didn’t pin you for the vengeful type.”

Katara cracked her knuckles and she grabbed Zuko by the collar of his tunic. She stared him down as she replied, “You’d be surprised.” The irritated girl yanked him to his feet. She had definitely become stronger and more confident since the last time he saw her. “Turn around with your hands behind your back.”

Zuko said nothing as he did as she instructed.

She was rough when she tied the knots around her wrists. He thought about to how he tied her around the tree. It wouldn’t surprise him if she was trying to replicate that same treatment. “That should be good for now.”

Zuko looked to Aang, who still didn’t look comfortable. “It’s okay, Aang,” he whispered.

“I’ll take them off later.” Katara grunted as she finished her knot.

Zuko turned around, waiting for further prompts if there were any.

The girl in front of him crossed her arms. “Well?”

“Ahh..” his eyes bounced around the temple, everyone staring at him. “What, um, what would you like me to—?”

Katara narrowed her eyes. “Just sit over there,” she pointed to a small space near Appa. “Dinner will be ready in an hour. Think you can handle being tied-up for that long?”

Zuko nodded quietly and walked over to the bison. He observed how the group behaved with each other. Aang seemed to be out of sorts, like he didn’t know how to handle having Zuko bound. Toph walked over to the banished prince and took a seat. “So, Flamethrower,” she began. “I know you’re telling the truth. I’m on your side.”

Zuko knew she couldn’t see it, but he gave a small smile. “Thank you, Toph.” He looked over at Katara. She looked stiff. She made an occasional glance over his way, as if checking to make sure he was still there, probably making sure he didn’t run away or steal Appa.

Toph must have noticed his change in attention. “Just give her time, she’ll come around eventually.”

Zuko sighed. “I wish I could take back the things I did…”

The blind girl shrugged. “Eh, you’ll make up for it when you teach Aang how to whip your dad’s butt.” She made a fist with one hand and smashed it into the open palm of her other hand, making a “smash” sound.

The thought of helping the Avatar defeat his father gave him a small sense of pride, the small smile coming back to his lips. “You’re right. I’ll redeem myself.”

“That’s the spirit,” Toph elbowed him in his ribs.

Zuko yelped, falling over on his side. _Oh no…_

He couldn’t get up right away. He struggled in his bounds as he watched Toph cock an eyebrow. “I didn’t bump ya that hard.” She yanked him back to a sitting position.

“I-I know. I was…um…taken off guard.” Zuko held his breath.

Toph smirked. “That’s a lie.” She elbowed him again.

He yelped louder that time, the yelp boarding the sound of a giggle as he fell to his side, trying to kick himself farther away from the earthbender.

“No way!” Toph scootched over to Zuko. “I wanna try something…”

Zuko shook his head. “No, no, Toph, please, I can’t—EEP!” Toph poked him in the ribs, sending him to crunch up in a ball, pathetic with his arms still tied behind him.

“Wow, who would have thought that Prince Tinder Boy was ticklish?”

Zuko’s eyes widened, his stomach clenching. “I-I’m not ticklish. That’s absurd. I’m not a child! I—hehe!” She poked him again, this time in his tummy. He felt so vulnerable. His hands tried to move but Katara’s knots were too tight. He could technically burn himself free, but if he did, he knew he’d lose their trust. He was forced to take it. He promised no fighting back.

“That’s another lie,” Toph seemed to be enjoying herself as the smirk grew on her face.

“Okay fine, yes…I’m ticklish, alright? We don’t have to make a big deal out of it.” A blush rushed over his cheeks.

“Well, I know that you used tickling on Katara when you tried getting information about Aang, Fumes.” Toph stretched her arms.

Zuko started to panic. “She told you guys?”

Toph shook her head. “No, I guessed when I felt your heart going crazy after she talked about what you did to her. You just happened to confirm my thoughts.” She propped her hands on her waist while standing up. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure your bite can be worse than your bark when you want it to be. But we both know you’d never intentionally hurt someone innocent, right?”

Zuko groaned but nodded, hanging his head as he tried to get himself back into a sitting position. “You’re right…”

“So, it makes sense that you would have tried to find another way to get to her. Too bad you didn’t realize how stubborn she is. Gives you a run for your money, Sparky.”

This only made Zuko huff in slight aggravation. “What are you going to do then, Toph?”

“I’m so glad you asked,” she started, a little pip in her voice. “I think this information would be very valuable to Katara.”

Zuko shook his head frantically even though he knew it was pointless. “No, please! It’s embarrassing and—!”

“Listen, Firewood,” the blind girl interrupted. “It was embarrassing for her too. If she knows this little piece of information, she’ll probably get her fill later tonight.”

Zuko’s heart jumped to his throat. “ _Get her fill_?” he repeated.

“Yeah, let her get ya back. You know, eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, all that yah dee yah dah.”

The thought of it made him panic, although Toph made a good point. Maybe this would help her ease up on him, maybe even trust him. Showing her that he could live up to his words might help. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do. “Alright…You can tell her.”

“Oh ho, I don’t need your permission to do anything, Flames. I would have told her no matter what you said.”

And with that, Toph walked away, leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts as he watched her pull Katara aside. He knew the deed was done when Katara narrowed her eyes at him with a vicious smirk on her face. His fate was sealed.

…………………

Zuko must have dozed off at some point, leaning against Appa. He felt something tap the bottom of his boot. He opened his eyes to find Katara looking down at him with crossed arms, half of her face sneering, the other half scowling. “Dinner’s ready.”

Zuko leaned up into a sitting position as he thrust himself to stand up, his arms feeling stiff. “Thank you…for giving me a chance.”

The Water Tribe girl’s facial expression remained unchanged. “I’m only going along with this because of Aang. You and I both know the kind of person you can _really_ be.” She unfolded her arms. “Now, turn around so I can untie you.”

Again, Zuko complied without a sound. Katara took her time with the knots. “Toph told me about your little secret,” she grinned as she finished untying him.

He turned around quickly and tried to swallow.

A proud smirk was on her face. “You’re blushing, _Prince_ Zuko.”

Zuko pressed his hands to his cheeks. “I-I-I—”

Katara’s smirk grew. “Let me guess,” she tapped her chin. “When you were trying to get me to talk, you remember, with the pirates?” She arched a vicious eyebrow. “Were you using tactics that would have worked oooon, oh, I don’t know… _you_?” She poked him hard in the center of his chest.

Zuko took a step back, rubbing the spot she poked. “I-I-um…well…”

“I guess we’ll find out later.” Katara jumped in when he didn’t finish his unformed thought. “You told us we could do whatever we wanted to you, right? No fighting back?”

Dread seeped through Zuko’s body, his stomach clenching at the mere thought of what she had in store for him. “…yes, I gave you my word.”

Katara squinted her eyes, the smirk still very present on her face. Is that what he looked like when he found her weak points?

She turned around and gestured for him to join her. “Come on, Sokka will eat your portion if you don’t eat it first.”

Zuko followed her to the fire. The group talked amongst themselves. Every now and then Aang would make an effort to bring Zuko into the conversation, but Katara would talk over him or make comments that left Zuko deciding it wasn’t worth putting up the fight. If this is what she had to do to for her to feel better about him joining them, Zuko would accept it. After tonight’s inevitable endeavors, he hoped that she would warm up to the idea of him not being a threat.

Once all the dishes were stacked and the fire had died down, everyone started heading to bed. “I’ll take care of the prisoner,” Katara tugged at Zuko’s collar while she grabbed the rope that had been resting next to her at dinner. Zuko followed her to a column on the far side of the temple. “Sit there,” she pointed to the base of the column.

Zuko complied in silence. His stomach clenched knowing the fate that awaited him. It didn’t take her long to wrap his arms around the stone similarly to how he did to her to the tree. She gave the rope a tug. “They’re not hurting you, are they?”

Zuko was surprised she bothered to check about his comfort. He didn’t do the same with her when they were with the pirates. “No, they’re fine,” he whispered, voice low, crisscrossing his legs.

“Good,” Katara walked around and squatted in front of him. Her eyes bore into his, trying to be her own lie-detector. “Is this a trap?”

The denounced prince shook his head. “I already told no.”

“Was I right before? That where you tickled me are some of your little ‘weaknesses’ too?”

The boy noticed she used the word he described her trigger points. He hung his head in embarrassment. “…yes.” He could feel blood gathering under the skin of his cheeks.

Katara hooked her finger under his chin to make him look at her. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you?”

Zuko was about to turn his head away, but he said he wouldn’t fight. “You’re going to get your fill…”

Katara cocked an eyebrow.

“Toph’s words, not mine.” Zuko swallowed as her eyes bounced around his face, looking for any signs of deception. “I know it’s hard to believe, Katara…But you can trust me. I swear I’ve—”

“Are you alright with me doing this?” The girl asked, yanking her finger away.

Zuko pressed his head against the column. “Honestly? I’ll hate it…It’s torture.” He gaged how she was talking his confession. “B-But if it will make you feel better, make it feel like the score is even—”

“Oh, this isn’t going to make us even.” Katara muttered in a scoff.

“But if it’ll make you feel better, maybe even develop a _fraction_ of trust in me…I’m-I’m alright with it,” he whispered.

Katara leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. “Toph, is he telling the truth?”

Zuko’s eyes widened. “ _What_? Toph’s here?!” _Is there going to be an audience for this embarrassment?_

“Yep, I told ya he was telling the truth, Princess.” Toph came up walking from behind the column, hands on hips.

“A-Are you going to tell everyone else?” Zuko’s eyes flashed around the temple, desperately looking for anyone else who might be present for this humiliation.

“Nah, and don’t worry, I won’t be here for the whole thing.” Toph flicked her wrist to the side.

“Zuko,” Katara butted in, “I know this is embarrassing.”

The prince nodded. “Yes, and I know I deserve it.” He stretched his legs out in front of him. “I won’t fight back.”

Katara arched a suspicious eyebrow before giving a smirk. “I’m going to make sure you stay true do that.” Katara quickly removed his boots, leaving his feet bare. “Toph, you know what to do.”

Toph bended the stone around Zuko’s ankles. He would have tried wiggling, but he wouldn’t do anything about it. He was trapped, and rightfully so. “I can’t move.”

“Good.” Katara patted Toph on the shoulder. “I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

“Sounds good to me,” Toph yawned. “You two have fun,” she waved a hand as she went to join the others on the other side of the temple.

“How loud are you?” Katara questioned, now sitting with her legs crossed.

Zuko’s pulse rushed like a waterfall. His cheeks burned as if all the blood in his body decide to boil on his face. Embarrassment seeping through every vein. “It-It depennnds, eep!”

Katara raked her nails lightly over the arch of his left foot. “Hm,” she perched an eyebrow. “That wasn’t too bad.” She did it again, slower, this time eliciting a sound that was between strangled huff and grunt from inside Zuko. It was brutal. Zuko could only watch as she observed his reaction to her fingers. “Your legs are shaking,” she smirked. “Did mine shake when I was tied to the tree?”

Zuko shook his head when he raked her fingers over the arch of his right foot. “NNnnnohehe!” He giggled before she stopped. “N-No you didn’t.” His stomach tightened.

“Interesting…” Her pointer finger traced the tops of his toes. “Maybe I’m stronger than you? What do you think?”

Zuko’s foot twitched and flinched under her finger, forcing him to take sharp inhales each time she bumped over a toe’s tip. He could hardly concentrate on her words. It was embarrassing.

“You really can’t stand this, can you?” She wiggled her finger in between his big toe and other toes before keeping it still.

“Hehehe-I-I-It’s hahaarrrd!” His voice shook. “How-How looong are-are you going to do this for?” Zuko yelped again when she wiggled the finger in between his toes.

“Until I’ve…what did you say? _Had my fill_.” Katara wiggled and wiggled, then taking her other hand and gently tracing a tiny circle at the bottom of Zuko’s other foot.

“Hehehegahahehehe!” Zuko’s knees spasmed. He thrashed his head side to side.

“Shhhh,” Katara shushed mockingly. “Wouldn’t want the others to wake up and hear you, now do we?”

Zuko couldn’t help it, her words teased him too much. His face felt like it was melting off.

“I’m not even putting that much pressure,” Katara chortled, using his own words against him from all those months before. “Maybe I should put something in your mouth to keep you quiet, how does that sound?”

Before Zuko could respond, Katara pulled the toes on his left foot back with one hand and started scraping her nails with her free hand on his vulnerable sole. Zuko lost it.

“BaHGaha!” His legs bucked as his chest heaved. “HAHahAHAhahA!”

“You’re going to wake everyone uuuuuup,” Katara clicked her tongue. “You know, I think you’re right.” She stated over his laughter. “This is adorable.”

Zuko shook his head violently, tugging at his bounds out of reflex as more laughter poured from his lips.

Katara slowed her fingers down, letting Zuko take a moment to catch his breath. “This is making me feel a little bit better, I will admit that.”

The tightness in his stomach lessened just a smidge at this confession. He wanted her to accept him. If he had to tolerate this ridiculous, childish torture to get her on his side, he would do it. “That-That makes me feel betterrrrrr-GAH!” Zuko took another sharp inhale as she pulled back the toes on his other foot.

“That’s great to hear, Zuko.” Katara smirked. “Now, I wonder if _this_ foot is just as ticklish as _that_ foot…Let’s find out.”

He knew it was pointless. There was no reason for him to even start to formulate a sentence, because the moment his lips started to move, she cruelly dragged her nails back and forth at the base of his helpless, sensitive toes. Oh, it was brutal. “HehehHAHahHEHE!” Zuko thrashed against the column.

“I can’t believe I was ever afraid of you.” Katara continued to tickle his toes for another thirty seconds—although it felt like an hour—before pulling back and leaning against her elbows on the floor. “By all means, collect yourself.”

Tiny beads of sweat had gathered along his brow. He couldn’t believe he had been reduced to this. A little tickle toy all because he had to prove a point.

“Your cheeks are all flushed.” Katara had no problem pointing out this fact. “Is it from all the laughing or from being _embarrassed_ that this is probably your greatest _weakness_?”

The flush only grew deeper, his face scalding. Zuko dropped his eyes to his lap. “Both…”

Katara sighed, empathetically. “Well, at least you’re being honest.” She walked over and stood next to him before dropping to her knees by his waist. Her eyes scanned his upper, restrained body. “Hm,” she gently placed one finger on the side of his unscarred cheek, dragging it down lightly until it found a place to rest on his chin. Her eyes studied his reaction, he was sure she noticed him struggling to swallow. “You found out my neck was ticklish when you tried putting on my mother’s necklace…” Katara hummed, tracing her fingers down the center of his neck, now resting the tip of her nail on the center of his collarbone. “Maybe I should tickle you there next? Just to see what happens?”

Zuko screwed his eyes shut. “J-Just get on with it.”

Katara let out a tiny, amused laugh. “If you insist!” She dug her fingers ruthlessly into the sides of his neck, not even poking them first to gage just how sensitive he was there.

“HehehehehehehHEHEhehe!” Zuko giggled like crazy, trying to shrink his neck down as much as he could but to no avail.

“Did I look this cute when you did this to me?” Katara pondered, not letting up. “I guess it doesn’t really matter now that I’m doing it to you.” She yanked both hands out to survey his face. He only panted at her observations. Katara looked around them and squinted her eyes to see Sokka reposition himself at the far, far end of the temple. “You were getting pretty loud there…It would be pretty humiliating if everyone else found out how ticklish you were.” She tapped her chin playfully. “But I think I know just the trick to keep this our little secret.” The girl snapped her fingers and pulled off the sash that was around his waist.

“Hey!” Zuko lunged forward.

“Ah, ah, ahhhh,” Katara shook her head. “No fighting back, right?”

Zuko groaned but nodded. “Right…”

“Right,” Katara tied a large knot in the center of the sash, turning it into a makeshift gag. “Now open your mouth so I can make sure the only person who knows what we’re doing is Toph.”

Zuko grudgingly opened his mouth just enough for her to slip the sash through, tying it in another knot behind his head.

“Such a good, _ticklish_ prisoner,” Katara patted his head patronizingly.

Normally, Zuko would have growled, burned through the ropes, and put her in her place for even trying to use that tone with him. But again, Zuko had to remember that was his _old_ self, he had to be strong. He nodded at her fake praise with have a grunt.

“Alrighty, off to your ribs.” She poked once, evoking a loud squeak from Zuko. “Oooo, those are extra sensitive, aren’t they?” She poked again, harder this time. A rough squeal tumbled against the sash in Zuko’s mouth. “Oh, it’s a good thing we put that in your mouth, otherwise I’m sure the others would have woken up when I did _this_ …” Without warning, Katara needled her fingers in between the gaps of his clothed ribs, rubbing and rolling and spinning.

“BAHAHGHAHAHAGPHHHAHHPHHH!” Zuko howled against his gag.

“Aw, that really tickles, doesn’t it?” Katara cooed. “Tickle, tickle, tickle!” She raked the tips of her fingers up and down his sides, letting one race down to his hip and linger there for a bit, sending Zuko into a jittery, ticklish spasm.

“PHHAHAHAPHHAPH-PLEHAHPH-ZZSHH!” Zuko thrashed his head against the column.

“What was that? I’m having trouble hearing you over the muffled laughter.” Katara stopped for an ephemeral moment.

Zuko thought maybe she was done, but then the moment ended, and she went straight back to tickling his sides. “GAPHAHAHAPHHHHH!” He tried to beg. There were a few seconds when he was very tempted to just burn the ropes and forget the whole thing, just accept his fate as not having a place anywhere in this cruel world, but he resisted.

Katara kept this up for another minute or so before stopping to let him catch his breath. “I can’t believe you’re this sensitive even through your clothes,” she chuckled.

Zuko tried his best to get his breathing back to almost normal with the gag still in his mouth. He rolled his eyes at her statement, but then they widened, realizing what her words implied. “Nhhphh!” Zuko managed.

“Oh? Was that supposed to be you telling me ‘no’?” Katara used air quotes. “You’re not really in the position to be telling me what to do, now are you?”

Zuko banged his head against the column with a muted groan.

“Yeah, stinks to feel so helpless, doesn’t it?” Katara hummed amusingly while she tugged at the robe around Zuko’s body. “That rope is holding this closed relatively well, even without the sash…but I think I can manage.”

The tied-up prince shook his head violently. _This is ridiculous! Why am I letting her do this again? Oh, that’s right…To save the world…_

Then Zuko felt a sliver of cold air lick his navel. “Ah, here we are, almost… _got it!_ ” Katara snickered as she pushed the robe off to his sides. His bare abs and hips were now exposed, exposed and vulnerable. “I’ll consider calling it good after this depending on how good of a prisoner you are.”

Zuko’s skin crawled and shivered as she hovered her fingernails over his naked sides, sucking as much air as he could through the gag and into his lungs.

“Think you can do that? Be a good prisoner and take it?”

_Spirits, when did she become so…so…I don’t know? Evil?_ Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

“Good to hear, now…Let’s test these waters together…” Katara cruelly, lightly, and slowly scratched the sensitive skin that surrounded Zuko’s stomach. Each time her nails grazed the skin, his whole body quaked, and humiliating giggles pressed against his gag. “Aw, if you’re dying now, how are you going to handle what I do next?”

Then she dug in harder, spidering her fingers up and over his abs.

“GAHAHPPHHHAHPHHAHGPHHH!” Zuko convulsed in his bounds, his legs trying their hardest not to move out of reflex.

“Come now, that’s not being a very good prisoner. You’re trying to escape!” Katara rolled over and sat down on his thighs. “There, much better. Shall I continue?” And continue she did. The Water Tribe girl poked and prodded and scraped his sides and stomach with her oh too calculated nails. Then she stroked the pad of her pinky over his belly button before diving it in, swirling it around, making Zuko gargle with violent laughter. “Do you regret ever trying to capture Aang?”

Zuko tried to nod but all he did was lash his head every which way.

“Sorry, I couldn’t tell if that was a yes or no?” Katara took her free hand and crawled it up to his ribs with her other pinky still assaulting his navel.

“YAHAHPHAHPPH!” Zuko howled. If his cheeks were scalding before, then he didn’t know what they would be now. He was totally, one hundred percent dead. Could he die from humiliation? He didn’t die from shame or dishonor, so maybe humiliation was the ticket.

But Katara took mercy on his belly button…only to switch tactics and attack the other sides of his naked ribs, rubbing viciously up and down until his sides met with his arms. Nope. He was still very much alive.

“Hmm, I guess that was a yes.” Katara crawled her fingers up into his pits, stroking and curling, switching up her paces.

Tears streaked his face, he could feel them dripping down his neck. Zuko’s body bucked and bucked uselessly against the ropes. “GGAAAHPHHPHHHPAHAHA!” He gargled for mercy, knowing too well that he would receive none. He trashed his head enough that the gag started to slip from his lips, landing just below his chin.

Katara hummed with amusement as she slowed down her fingers to a gentle speed, only brushing his arms and sides with the very tips of her nails. It sent goosebumps to tattoo his shaking, giggly body.

“Paha-Paha-Pahalehehez!” Zuko managed with a quaky, dry voice. “I-Ihihiheheemmm sorryhehehe!”

Katara perched an eyebrow. “Oh you are?” She did a quick raked her nails down his ribs.

“EEEP! Yes!” Zuko’s body clenched even though it was pointless. He was tired and spent but he knew it had to be done.

The Water Tribe girl squinted her eyes. “Do you deserve this?”

Zuko nodded, still slightly giggling. “Yehe-es, I dohoohoo…”

“Is this a _weakness_ of yours?” She poked him in the stomach, eliciting another yelp.

“Yes! Yes, it is…”

Katara leaned back and slipped over to sit beside him. “Do you think you’re even now?”

He wanted to say yes, but he knew that was a lie. After everything he had put them through, he knew he deserved _more_ , he deserved _worse_ , _much_ worse before they could be considered even. “No…Not even close.”

His eyes watched her expression soften just a smidge, which is all Zuko needed to see for his mind to feel some sense of peace.

“You’re right. It doesn’t make us even…”

Katara reached for his neck again.

Zuko flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. “OkaykeepgoingIwon’tfightIwon’tfightIwon’tfi—!”

He felt the makeshift gag drop to his lap.

Katara stood up and started to untie his wrists. “Toph,” she whispered. “Toph, I’m finished.”

Zuko opened his eyes to feel his hands free and Toph standing next to him.

“Good job, Fireball,” she punched Zuko in the shoulder. “She doesn’t completely distrust you anymore.”

Zuko rubbed his wrists and the now-sore spot on his arm. “Is that true?” He cocked his head to the side to find Katara walking in front of him.

She crossed her arms. “I mean this helped me feel better…And you didn’t try to break free even though we both know you totally could have…So, yes, I don’t completely distrust you…”

Zuko started to smile before he had her finger back in his face.

“But don’t think you’re out of the woods yet, Zuko! You still have a lot to prove.”

And with that, Katara stretched her back and walked over to her sleeping bag.

“Was she telling the truth?” Zuko asked Toph.

The earthbender nodded. “Yep, you’re basically in the clear.”

Zuko grabbed his sash from his lap and wrapped it around himself so he didn’t feel as exposed anymore. “Thank you, Toph…I really appreciate…um…that you tried to help me.”

Toph smirked and shrugged her shoulders. “Eh, what can I say? I’m a giving person.” She cracked her knuckles with a yawn. “Now, I vote we go to sleep. Tomorrow you start training Aang.”

A small, voluntary smile perked on Zuko’s lips. “You’re right. Tomorrow is a new day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! :D Please let me know if you enjoyed the fic/what you liked about the fic/what I could do better in the future. I'm always up to suggestions for future works :) 
> 
> This is technically Part 2 to a fic I have on AO3 called "Try To Understand" (where Zuko tickles Katara in The Waterbending Scroll episode). If you'd like to read that, feel free to give it a go :) Just thought I'd throw that out there (if you're interested, here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558488)
> 
> Thanks again! :)


End file.
